Life Goes On
by Elliebunk
Summary: Cordy just can't stay dead. After her death, she finds herself back among the living and with the Winchester boys, the new Champions of the People. A vision eventually leads the trio to New York, and the newly formed Angel Investigations. CDean
1. On the Road Again

**Disclaimer: It's all Joss' and whoever owns Supernatural. Obviously, not me. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?**

On the Road Again

"We are not goin' to New York! There's somethin goin' down in Montana, that's where we should be."

"Well, the vision didn't show my friends in trouble in cow country, it showed them in trouble in New York." Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter. She was getting on his nerves. She shows up one day, says they're the new champions, and then expects them to jump up and drive off every time she started floating off the ground. Women.

" Darlin', the last time you told us you had a vision, it was because you wanted to go to Canada and visit North America's largest Mall, and the only way we'd go there was if there was sumthin' to fight; how do I know you don't just want shoes to go with you fancy new outfits this time?" Cordelia huffed.

"That was on e time! God, go you whine much? Listen, I wouldn't use my friends as a way to get to New York, okay? There's nothing in this world more important than them. They're in trouble." You know, she had been perfectly happy being dead; why'd the PTBs have to send her here of all places? Why with these two? It was Spike and Angel all over again.

"Well, from what you've told me, I think your friends can handle themselves, don't you?" Cordy ignored him and turned to the back seat, smiling sweetly at Sam.

"Sam, don't you think we should be going to New York? I mean, the Powers That Be want us there, obviously. Should we really risk their wrath by going to Montana so that Dean can get his 'Brokeback' on with some farmhand?" Dean nearly swerved off the road at that.

"Woman, I am _not_ gay! I'll pull over and prove it to you right now!"

"Geesh, is somebody a little homophobic? Remind me to never take _you_ to California." Sam rolled his eyes as he watched them. He wished they'd just hurry up and sleep with each other; there was an obvious attraction, and the sexual tension was bringing them both to a breaking point.

"Dean, I'm with Cordy on this one. After all, she is the one the Powers chose." That was something that confused the hell outta him. He had the occasional vision himself, so why didn't the Powers That Be make him their link? Not that he minded not getting the brain-melting headaches that Cordelia had described to him in great detail. He also didn't mind being all human, either.

"I don't get you two. Montana's serious; these people are turning up without their heads; do you want that on your conscience?" Dean shot at them. Cordelia turned to look at him, her face more serious than he'd ever seen it.

"And my friend might lose his soul. Do you want the victims of one of the most sadistic vampires in history on _your _conscience? Because if we don't her to New York and Angel's new agency soon, they will be."

"So there's another vampire loose in the world, so what? Even if we're too late, all we have to do is stake 'im, shouldn't be that hard."

"You make it sound so easy; just walk in, jab him with a stick and poof. You've never faced Angelus. And I don't want to have to kill me best friend." She turned away from him, but no before he saw the haunted look in her eyes. "You haven't seen what he can do." Dean glanced over at her, his hands tightening even more around the wheel.

"Did he hurt you? I swear, I'll kill that son-bitch if he hurt you." He didn't know why it bugged him so much, but the thought of some monster touching Cordy-

"Well, of course he hurt me; he hurt all of us. The first time around he mostly went after Buffy, so I was okay; The second time, he was more interested in me. Angelus tends to go after the girl Angel loved at the time, so tight then, it was me."

"Whoa, he loved you?" Sam asked, knowing the thought of it must be eating away at Dean.

"Oh yeah, we had a thing. A very angsty, platonic thing, but a thing nonetheless."

"You mean you loved him too." Dean asked, his voice dangerously low. Cordelia didn't notice his anger and continued on.

"Yeah. Started out as lust when I was about sixteen and he was dating Buffy, and over the years it turned into friendship and love." Why did that bother him? Why did it matter at all who she had loved? Dean practically growled.

Sam noticed how tense Dean looked; he was pissed. Sam couldn't help but egg him on.

"Must be some kinda guy to inspire those kind of feeling for so long." He commented. He smiled as Dean started grinding his teeth.

"Well, duh. Tall, dark, and eternally young? Plus he's quite the hottie. And the whole atoning thing's kinda's a turn-on; he's got brooding down to an art. And if you could see that guy fight! I'm surprised my pants stayed on all those years. I mean, even when he was Angelus, I wanted him. Actually, Angelus maybe brought it out more. Them he was funny and dangerous along with everything else. Course, I would've ended up having to kill him, but I've always been attracted to Angelus, I guess. The whole bad boy thing."

Dean was fuming. Even evil, this guy got her off; he hated it. It this guy was gonna be around, it was better to have him in the less-threatening, less attractive souled- form. Damn this woman, ever since she'd shown up he's had nothing but trouble. Well, at least she was hot.

"We're goin' to New York."


	2. The mating game

_AN: Hey, It's getting' a little naughty! Not too much, for now, but I'm planning on kicking up the rating the next few chapters. Hope ya like it!_

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine. Belongs to Joss and the CW. **

Dean looked back at Cordy, who an hour ago had forced Sam to the front seat so that she could sleep in the back.

He looked at her hair lying across her face, her slightly parted lips. He looked at the few inches of bare skin where her shirt had ridden up over her stomach. She was really _really _hot, He decided. Sam watched as his brother kept stealing glances in the rearview mirror. He found it hysterical how the two of them would always secretly check each other out when they thought no one was looking. Dean turned and glared at him as he started chuckling.

"What're you laughin' at Sammy?" He asked in hushed tones.

"You, man. You spend all your time looking at her, pretending not to like her, and thinking nobody notices. She does the same thing."

"I do not." After a beat, "She does?" Sam nodded.

"Oh yeah, all the time." Dean smiled before trying to cover it up.

"Come on Sam; how do you have a girl that hot in your car and not look at her? I'm only male, doesn't mean I'm in love with her." He explained, trying to brush the whole thing off.

" I know. Believe me, I do quite a bit of looking myself; but with you, it's the whole puppy love kinda look." Dean's voice lowered to a rumble.

"You ever look at her like that again, and I'll push you're eyeballs in, got it, little brother?" Sam just laughed

"You are so whipped!" He was still laughing as Dean hand connected with the back off his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cordelia woke up to the sun streaming into her eyes and Dean singing along with Metallica at the top of his lungs.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word, and never mind that noise you heard.  
It's just the beast under your bed, in your closet, in your he-"

" God, I don't remember setting my alarm clock to 'sing-a-long with the Oldies." She groaned, rubbing her irritated eyes. Dean looked back and gave her a grin.

"Well, good mornin' sunshine! It's almost eleven, you really think we could keep quiet much longer?" He teased her. Sam passed her a paper bag and a bottle of orange juice.

"We stopped for food a while back; didn't wanna wake you." Cordy opened the bag and pulled out a jelly donut. She looked inside again and saw that they had gotten her an éclair too.

"Okay, are you trying to make me fat or did you just not know what I like?" she asked, biting into the donut.

"Well, I happen to like my women with a little meat on 'em." Dean looked back in time to see her rescue some jelly that was about the fall out of the donut and suck it off her finger. As she gave a sigh of appreciation, Dean forgot everything he was going.

"Dean, look out!" Shouted Sam, grabbing the steering wheel. While looking in the rearview mirror, Dean had started drifting into oncoming traffic. He swerved back to his own lane and pulled over onto the side of the road.

"That's it! You are _not_ driving!" Sam yelled at him, getting out of the car. He walked over to Dean's side and pulled him out.

"Hey! What the hell d'you think you're doing?" shouted an angry Dean.

"You're obviously sleep-deprived; you've been driving all night. I'm gonna drive. "

"I'm _fine_ Sam, get in the car!"

"Either I drove, or she does." Retorted Sam, pointing at Cordelia. Dean's jaw twitched as he glared at his brother.

"You hurt my car, and I'll make sure I'm an only child." Dean threatened, getting into the passenger seat.

'_This girl is messing him up bad_.' Sam thought as he climbed into the driver's seat and continued driving in silence.

"…So can I ask a question, or is Mr. Grumpypants gonna bite my head off? Cordelia asked bluntly.

"What?" Dean asked, annoyed. This woman was getting to him too much.

"How close are we to New York?"

"We'll be there by tomorrow morning." Sam answered patiently.

"Augh, good! I can't tell you how happy I'll be to get there! I haven't been to New York since I was _seventeen!_"

"I know what you mean; I haven't been there since-well, since we helped a friend out there." He told her, a smile playing on his lips.

Dean suddenly jerked up.

"That's it! I _knew_ there had to be a reason you wanted to go to New York! You wanna hook up with your art chick!"

"No! We're only going because of the vision."

"And cause you haven't gotten laid I months!"

"Dean, shut up! We are going because of the vision, _not _because of Sarah."

"Uh, who's Sarah?" Cordy butt in.

"Oh, Sammy's art dealer girlfriends who we met when she sold a killer painting a while back. Smart, rich, stubborn; cute lil' thing. Sam her shoulda taken my advice an' married her."

"So she's me." Dean looked her over one before answering.

"You're bitchier. And hotter." Cordelia wanted to smack him, but it was probably true. She was the Queen C; no one was bitchier than her.

"So, we pimp out Sam, let him get his happies, and then we go find Angel?"

"We are not pimping me out!" Sam told them both. They just ignored him and went on talking.

"So, who all's with this Angel guy?" Dean asked. He was hoping to hell that he had a girlfriend. It would somehow make bringing Cordy there easier.

"I don't know. The only One I know for sure is his son Connor." She answered quietly.

"Whoa, vamp's got a kid?"

"It's a long story; the important thing is remembering that I don't wanna be alone with him, okay? So if it ever looks like we might be, you guys come and get me, k?"

"Why?"

"Because we kinda have a history." She explained. Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"It was all really predestined and supernatural, and I kinda wasn't…there when it happened, and we ended up sleeping together."

"You slept with your vampire lover's son? This is like a mystical soap opera."

"Hey! If you want a mystical soap opera, you should meet Buffy!" She retorted. "_Anyways,_ I got pregnant, gave birth to an evil goddess, and went into a coma. Yada yada, you know the rest. But Connor was kinda in love with me; like, stalker- love, so don't leave me, okay?"

"…Wow."

Dean couldn't even speak, he was so angry. Why did her having relationships do this to him? He wasn't a jealous guy, but hearing about other men around his Cordy made him want to hurt something. If he was around this Connor kid, he knew he would try and kill him.

And since when had she become _his _Cordy? Hell, this was worse than he thought. Between this and her little jelly thing earlier, all he wanted to do was kick Sam outta the car, throw her across the back seat, and pound into her until she screamed for him.

He could see it; her lying under him, writhing around and gasping for breath as he slammed into her again and again and again until she was too hoarse from screaming to speak and he could barely move. He saw her on top of him, riding slowly, letting him fill her all the way before pulling back up. Her skin would glisten with sweat and she would moan as she lowered herself back down, slowly killing him with every movement.

He would reach for her breasts, pulling them down to his waiting mouth and then-

"Ow!" something hit him in the back of the head.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? Are you okay? Cause I've told you three times to open up your mirror so I can put my make-up on, and your totally spaced out."

"Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered, flipping down the mirror for her. "Everything's _great_."

_The lyrics are from Metallica's 'Enter Sandman'; they aren't mine, either._


	3. Caring is creepy

**Disclaimer: It's obviously not mine, so why bother saying it?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Sam was asleep in the backseat, leaving Cordy and Dean alone in the front.

Dean was struggling to get a hold of himself, which wasn't easy with Cordy slouched down asleep in her seat, giving him one of the best views he'd seen in a long time.

He wiped a few beads of sweat off his face and tried to keep his eyes on the road. But damn, he hadn't gotten laid in close to a month and he couldn't keep his gaze from drifting down Cordelia's shirt. Good god, if he were a weaker man he would've pulled over twenty miles back and jumped her. As it was, he was dangerously close to begging her to follow him into the bathroom stall in the next gas station he saw.

Cordy glanced over at Dean sweating and fidgeting like a horny teenager, and couldn't help but smile. Torturing Dean was one of the few enjoyments she had anymore, and she was doing her best to find his breaking point.

"You're drooling, Sweat Boy."

Dean quickly faced the road. He'd been so locked on her chest that he hadn't noticed her wake up.

"Darlin', you may be hot, but I'm not so hard-up that you look drool worthy. Now that Buffy chick you told me about, _she_-"

"Shut up about Buffy." Cordelia snapped, sitting up. Damn man always knew how to get back at her.

Dean smirked, loving how easy it was to rile her up. "Come on, now; what's so wrong with Buffy?"

"Good question, what _is _wrong with Buffy? There's so many things that I can't even think of one diagnosis. Of course, there's her superiority complex- ya know, her whole 'I'm the Slayer, hear me roar' thing- than there's her innate ability to get herself in doomed, potentially abusive relationships- seriously, she dates a vampire than complains when they beat the shit out of each other? _They're supposed to be arch-nemesis-es,_ not boink-buddies! Oh! And don't even get me _started_ on her serious lack in character judgment! She completely trusts the people who take away her powers and test her or kick her outta her own house, but when a guy like Spike does more for her and puts up with more from her than her stupid soldier boy and Angel at his most redemptive combined, she beats the crap out of him! The girl is _nutso_! And yeah, I never really liked her, but being a Higher Being and getting to spy on everybody really made me hate her even more."

Dean waited for her to finish up her tirade before jibing her again. "And here I thought _you_ were high-maintenance."

Cordy reached over and slapped his arm, trying to ignore how the muscles felt under her hand. "My kind of high-maintenance is _so_ different from Buffy's. I was born into mine; she just assumes that everyone should worship her cause some whack-job was handing out superpowers. Oh, and after I became poor, I _earned_ mine with my mind-splitting visions and the fact that I chose to fight evil. I deserve to be picky; I mean, I stopped just as many apocalypses and I'm not the Slayer." She pointed out.

Dean had a feeling he was in for the long haul. Twenty minutes later he cut into her Buffy-rant.

"Ya know, sometimes I wanna rip my own tongue out for bringing up some topics."

"Well, even though it would be a vast improvement and make you just a quiet hot guy that I could stand, it's still gross. Why would you do that?" She asked, clearly not getting it.

"Because I brought up Buffy. I shoulda remembered that you wouldn't stop complaining about her."

"Well, that's cause you called her hot." Cordy pouted. This guy was infuriating.

"Well, I didn't mean it." He snapped. He could feel a headache coming on. "From everything you've told me, I wouldn't like her anyway. I'd still bang her, but I wouldn't _like_ her."

Cordy let out an indignant gasp, a look of fury on her face. Dean rolled his eyes and went about mending fences. "Don't _worry_, you're my kinda hot."

Cordy turned a skeptical eye his way. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"What? _No_." Dean scoffed. "…But if I had been, you woulda gone for it, right?" he smiled knowingly.

Cordelia opened her mouth to voice her disgust, but then thought better of it. Stopping to consider, she looked at him. He _did_ have that rugged look she liked, and he would obviously go for it, not to mention- Higher Beings? Not so big on the hanky-panky. It had been almost a year since she's last had sex- longer since she'd had _good_ sex, which she was sure Dean could provide. And if they were leaving Sam with this Sarah chick tonight…

"Maybe."

Dean did a double take. "_Maybe?" _

"Well don't get all huffy about it. It's not like you were really flirting."

"Yea I was!"

"Well, then you suck at it!" She retorted.

Dean stared at her incredulously. "You did not just say that! I've perfected that skill long ago."

Cordy smiled sweetly. "Dean, I've been in love with vampires and poetry- spewing warriors. Maybe you need to take lessons or something. I hear Spike's pretty good-and Angel could really help you get the brooding thing down pat. Too back Groo's not around anymore; the way he would _talk _to me-"

Dean cut her off with a single glare. Well, he had intimidation down. "You. Are. The _biggest bitch_ I've ever been around; hot or not." He growled.

Cordelia just winked and pulled a magazine out of her bag. "Years of practice, hon. I've scared vamps into running away with this attitude."

"Smart vamps." Dean muttered. Cordy slouched down again and Dean's eyes settled right back on her chest. Cursing himself, he wished he'd been smart enough to run too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean's voice was the first thing Sam heard. "You Sammy- wake up!" Sam jumped as his brother punched him in the leg.

"Shit Dean, the yelling was enough!" He complained, rubbing his knee.

Cordy smiled. "Yeah Dean, how's he supposed to perform if he's beat up?"

Dean laughed; Sam rolled his eyes. Figures, she has his brother's sense of humor.

"There isn't going to _be_ any performing. When I called, I asked her to dinner- not the Motel Six."

Cordelia made a face. "Well god, I hope not. If she's gonna put out, you could at least get a decent hotel."

"You know, she could have a boyfriend or something." He tried.

Cordy shrugged. "Well, then you either try for a threesome or we'll hire you a hooker. Either way, you're getting fucked."

Sam sighed, knowing that there was no use arguing with them. He looked up curiously as a thought came to him. "Hey, when was the last time you guys had sex? I mean, I know it hasn't been since Cordy showed up, so at least a month or so, right? Why am I the only one being pushed into this?"

Dean and Cordy were quiet a minute.

"Because you're too nice to just pick someone up. Us- we're a bit more promiscuous." Dean explained.

Cordy nodded. "That's right. We can be pretty slutty when we want to be."

Dean was offended. "I'm not slutty." He argued. Cordy scoffed.

"_Please_. You're a regular man-whore."

"She's right. You are." Sam confirmed.

Dean sputtered a minute. "Just because I attract the girls and you attract their boyfriends, Sammy, does not make me a man-whore."

"No, it's the twenty they stick down your pants beforehand that does." Cordy quipped.

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

"Will you two just sleep together already? I know that all you're verbal foreplay has you both rearing to go, so just get it over with, would you?" Sam yelled. He got out of the car as they pulled up at the art gallery. "I'll see you guys later."

He grabbed his bag and headed inside. Leaving them in stunned silence. Dean pulled out and headed towards their hotel.

Cordelia was the first to speak up. "Do you think he's mad at us?" she asked, a little worried.

"Probably. Course, he'll be madder once he finds what I put in his backpack."

"What did you put?" She asked.

Dean bit back a grin. "Box of condoms and a tube of lube."

Cordy broke out in a laugh. "I threw in handcuffs, a thong, and a dog collar." She couldn't stop giggling.

Dean looked at her in wonderment. "You are such a bitch." He told her, his voice full of admiration.

"So are you." She complimented.

They got to the hotel and Dean went to check them in. Once the two reached their room, Cordy threw herself in one of the beds, sighing happily as Dean sprawled out on the other.

They lay there, enjoying being out of the car. Finally, a question that had been bugging Dean finally got the best of him.

"So…where'd you get the thong?" he asked.

"Oh, it was just one of mine." Cordy mumbled, half- asleep. That got Dean to sit up.

He swung his legs over the bed and faced her. "You gave my brother you're underwear." He growled.

Cordy opened her eyes, hearing his anger. "Not in a sexy way- in a funny way."

Dean clenched his jaw and stood up. "I'm taking a shower." He told her, stalking off. Cordelia sighed in frustration; he needed to get laid worse that Sam did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dean stood under the cold streams of water, willing his body to obey him. He'd been in here for twenty minutes, had already jacked-off once, and he still couldn't calm down. He didn't know what else to try.

Sighing, he turned off the shower; he could only hope that she was already asleep, with the lights off, with no way to see---nope.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom and right into Cordelia wearing nothing more that an impossibly teeny pair of boxers and a tank top. Yeah, this was doing _wonders_ for his current condition.

Cordy looked over Dean taking it all in; if she'd thought he was hot before, it was nothing compared to having him soaking wet and in a towel. She looked up at him, her eyes dark.

"Is it true what Sam said? About you not having sex since I got here?" She asked, moving closer. Dean's breath caught in his throat as she experimentally ran a hand across his chest.

"Yeah." He managed to get out. "One month and six days." He gasped as her hand started trailing down his stomach. What was wrong with him? He should be in his element right now, but instead he was acting like a jumpy little kid. "How long's it been for you?" He choked out as Cordy brushed herself against him.

"Over a year." Was her throaty reply. His eyes widened. He opened his mouth to reply, but never got the chance because Cordelia covered his mouth with her and kissed him.


End file.
